


【沙漏】打乒乓球引发的惨剧 pwp

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 代发





	【沙漏】打乒乓球引发的惨剧 pwp

*mo和dejan决定玩点儿小情趣

昨天Dejan打乒乓球惨败给了Mo。

Mo的家里  
“哈哈，1:0你输啦。”Mo直接脱掉了衬衫，露出了结实的肌肉。  
“一上来就脱衣服，自恋狂。”  
“待会会让你脱光的。”  
“1:1，这次该你咯。”Mo说着，Dejan却把鞋给脱了。“我才不像你这样，再来。”然而Dejan很快就后悔了，第三局由于只穿袜子太滑很快就输掉了。  
“这不公平，我差点儿滑倒了。”Dejan马上把袜子脱了。  
“这可是你自己选的，笨蛋1:2了。”  
“我不服，再来。”  
接下来两人又各赢了两局，3:5。Dejan脱掉了衬衫和短裤，而Mo先脱掉袜子再脱了鞋。  
“还能这样啊。”“只能说你太笨了，哈哈。”  
第六局2:4，现在Dejan只剩下一条内裤了。  
“准备好接受惩罚吧，Dejan。”  
第七局Dejan不出所料地输了，两人显然都出汗了。Dejan一把把球拍仍在了桌子上，“接下来听我的了，Dejan。”  
“我不来了，我不脱，看你可以怎样。”虽然Dejan不是很满意，但还是愿赌服输地坐到了旁边的沙发上等候发落。Mo让Dejan躺在沙发上，拿出了早已准备好的黑布把他的眼睛蒙上，还用手铐把双手铐在背上。Dejan很是惊讶Mo哪里来的这些道具，但是没办法，现在只能任人宰割了。准备完毕之后Mo很快就开始上手了，首当其冲的是胸前的凸起。Mo揉搓着，看着它们满满变硬。虽然平时已经看过很多次了，但是真正上手的感觉还是不太一样的，Mo这样想着。Dejan虽然有点儿羞耻，但当然还是不会屈服的。玩了一会儿便顺着往下来到了Dejan精壮的腹肌，虽然比自己的差一些，但手感还是很不错的。Mo接下来直奔重点，发现小洛夫伦已经半硬着了，果然只摸胸肌和腹肌就会有反应啊，Mo想着，隔着内裤便开始了抚摸。目不能视确实加强了其它感觉系统的敏感度，小洛夫伦很快就完全硬挺了。Mo知道这种程度还不能让他的中卫乖乖就范便开始用嘴发动攻势。  
“…嘶…啊…哈……啊…”Dejan很快就陷入到了快感之中，感觉到全身的血液都在往下面输送。紧绷的欲望撑得酸痛，再加上双眼被蒙上的原故。虽然只是隔着内裤，Dejan慢慢地开始不满足于此了。  
“Mo…哈…把…把我内裤脱了吧”由于双手被铐上，Dejan不得不求助于Mo。Mo看时机成熟了，迅速地让硬邦邦的小洛夫伦从内裤中弹了出来，撸动了两把就又开始了新的攻势。  
“…哈…啊…”Mo的胡子时不时地摩蹭着小洛夫伦，这对于现在的Dejan来说确实有点儿过于劲爆了。胯部无意识的做出迎合的动作，双脚也时不时地抖动着，双手更是不安分的想要挣脱手铐，发出金属间摩擦的声音。  
突然，Mo另外一只手开始向Dejan的后庭发展，虽说有些轻微不适，但前面的快感足以抵消这些许的不适。慢慢地，一根，两根，三根。等Dejan完全适应了Mo的手指之后，Mo停止了动作，虽然Dejan知道这意味着什么，但是目不能视还是让Dejan有一丝不知所措和面对未知的感觉。  
“…Mo…嗯…”Dejan显然意犹未尽，憋了许久的Mo脱下了短裤和内裤，开始用火热的部位进攻Dejan的后穴。虽说Mo已经做好了润滑，但是Mo的尺寸也是不容小觑的。Dejan对于后穴的撑大还是有些勉强，Mo却开始了挺动。Dejan有点儿猝不及防却还是咬牙坚持着不出声，可能这对于这名中卫来说太过羞耻了。但随着Mo的节奏，Dejan开始感觉到前列腺传来的远超于抚慰小洛夫伦的快感，“…嗯…啊…Mo…啊…哈…啊…”Dejan似乎忍耐不住这无与伦比的快感，放声叫喊了出来。“Dejan…嗯…你的声音…真好听。”Mo听到Dejan如此性感的声音也更加卖力了起来，而小萨拉赫似乎也因为Dejan隐忍低沉的呻吟而涨大了几分。不止是Dejan的呻吟声，两人交合的地方也发出淫靡的掌声和水渍声，让Dejan的脸也更红了几分。Mo扯下了黑布，发现Dejan早已流出生理性的泪水，浸湿了黑布。Dejan也因为突然的强光而紧闭着双眼，流出了更多的泪水。“…啊…啊…Mo…啊…”“…Dejan…嗯…哈…”随着两人的深入，房间里发出了越来越大的让人心跳加速的声音。  
两人快要到极限了，突然Dejan的声音变得高昂了起来，Mo也加快了速度。“啊……啊…Mo…我…快要射了…”即使进入后便没有再抚摸小洛夫伦，小洛夫伦却一直保持着一柱擎天的状态。“来吧…Dejan…我也快了…Dejan…我爱你”“我也…啊爱你…Mo”说着Mo便吻住了Dejan，Dejan的呻吟声也淹没在了Mo的嘴里，Dejan就这样没有用手就射了出来，而高潮时不断收缩的后穴也让Mo忍不住释放在了Dejan体内……  
几天过后，队里的大家也纷纷开始玩起了乒乓球比赛，而让利物浦众将不解的是当事人却没有再打乒乓了，而询问后两人表示打乒乓球太消耗体能了，还要留存体力备战新赛季呢。(完)


End file.
